One Day About Love
by Chalttermore3-23
Summary: Saat pertama bertemu, Dad menunjukkan kepadaku seseorang yang harus aku jauhi dan aku benci. Larangan itu sudah terpatri jelas di otak dan hatiku. Tapi disaat yang bersamaan perasaan lain telah menggelanyuti hatiku saat pertama kali aku melihatnya. Aku tidak mengerti perasaan apa itu, tapi itulah yang aku rasakan selain rasa benci yang mendalam.


My Firts Fanfic.

**Disclaimer** : Jk. Rowling

**Warnning ** : Sebelumnya maaf kalau nanati teman-teman yang sudah mau menyempatkan waktunya untuk membaca fanfik saya ini merasa tidak jelas dengan alurnya. maklum baru belajar. Dan mohon dimaklumi kalau fanfic ini tidak bisa dimengerti malsudnya.

**One Day About Love**

**Rose POV**

Sejak saat itu,saat pertama menatap wajah pucat dengan mata kelabu dan rambut silver yang melambai diterpa angin. Hatiku langsung terpatri pada sosok itu. Sosok yang diperkenalkan oleh Dad untuk selalu aku jauhi dan harus selalu aku kalahkan dalam berbagai hal. Sejak pertama dia memang terlihat angkuh dan sombong,tipe anak lelaki yang tidak pernah mau menengok ke belakang untuk kedua kali.

Scorpius Malfoy memang anak paling angkuh dari semua siswa Hogwarts. Anak yang selalu mengganggu siswa-siswa lain yang lebih lemah darinya. Anak yang suka memandang rendah siapapun yang melangkah dihadapannya. Anak yang selalu meremehkan siswa lain terutama kepada kelahiran muggle dan darah pengkhianat. Padahal rezim Voldemort sudah runtuh,tapi dia masih tetap saja sok berkuasa.

Aku adalah salah satu korban dari keusilannya selama ini. Mungkin memang sudah kodratnya untuk selalu menyiksa keluarga Weasley/Potter. Dia tidak pernah berhenti untuk mengganggu dan memusuhi keluarga Weasley/Potter,seperti ayahnya dulu. Kata Dad,ayah Scorpius Draco Malfoy dulu juga suka cari masalah dengan Dad,Mom dan uncle Harry. Tapi menurut uncle Harry,keluarga Malfoy sudah berubah semenjak uncle Harry menyelamatkannya saat terjadi kebakaran dahsyat di dalam ruang kebutuhan. Tapi tentu saja itu tidak berpengaruh sama sekali kepada Malfoy junior ini,dia tetap manusia paling sombong dan paling menyebalkan di muka bumi ini.

oOo

Hari ini benar-benar menyebalkan,pelajaran favoritku bersama Hagrid, Pemeliharaan Satwa Gaib tidak bisa dilaksanakan. Dikarenakan cuaca hari ini tidak mendukung. Yeah…ini kan sedang bulan Desember,pantas saja. Salju turun semalam,dan saat ini salju tebal telah menyelimuti sebagian dari Hogwarts. Bahkan hutan terlarang pun terlihat lebih bersahabat dengan serpihan salju yang menutupi bagian atasnya.

Dan aku,Rose Weasley,sekarang sedang terkurung di dalam perpustakaan dengan 5 buku tebal bertebaran di hadapanku. Aku memang lebih senang seperti ini,menambah pengetahuanku,walaupun sebenarnya aku sedikit menyesal tidak bisa menikmati udara kebebasan saat memijakkan kakiku di hutan terlarang. Aku memang sangat suka dengan hal-hal yang berbau petualangan. Mungkin gen ini diturunkan oleh kedua orang tuaku yang telah menghabiskan tujuh tahun hidup mereka saat sekolah untuk membantu uncle Harry memberantas pangeran kegelapan.

Aku masih sibuk dengan buku-buku didepanku saat tanpa aku sadari sepupuku Albus Potter,putra dari pahlawan kita Harry Potter,sudah duduk dengan tenang disampingku.

"Rose,apakah kau tidak bisa sedikit bersantai barang sehari saja? Aku bosan menatapmu selalu bergumul dengan buku-buku tebal itu." Kata Al tiba-tiba,menginterupsi kegiatanku.

"Oh,maafkan aku kalau aku membuatmu bosan Al. Salahkan saja Mom,kenapa dia harus menurunkan gen kutu bukunya kepadaku?" jawabku jengkel.

"Yah…yah…aku memang tidak pernah menang darimu." Kata Al,mendengus bosan.

Beberapa saat tidak ada yang bersuara. Al sedang sibuk dengan mencoba mantra-mantra baru yang dia pelajari dari uncle George,sedangkan aku tetap pada kegiatanku semula. Tapi tiba-tiba si trouble maker datang dan selalu membuat masalah.

"Wah..wah..wah.. disaat seperti ini weasley malah sedang asik membaca buku. Pantas saja dia tidak punya kekasih,karena baginya kekasih sejatinya adalah buku-buku ini." Ejek Zabini tiba-tiba dari belakang kami. Si Zabini ini,dia mau cari masalah denganku? Lihat saja kalau singa betina dalam diriku ini mengamuk,akan aku cabik-cabik kau sampai habis.

"Yeah…tentu saja Exel,dia kan tidak bisa membedakan mana laki-laki dan mana buku." kali ini si Musang Scorpius itu yang berbicara. Semua antek-anteknya ikut tertawa saat mendengar ejekan Scorpius yang tak bermutu itu. Dan aku tetap mencoba untuk tidak terpengaruh sama sekali,masih dengan buku-buku di pengkuanku. Tapi sepertinya amarah Albus bereaksi lebih cepat dari pada aku.

"Jaga bicaramu Malfoy. Pergilah jangan ganggu kami."

"Diamlah Potter,aku tidak sedang berbicara denganmu,tapi dengan sepupu anehmu itu." Malfoy mengucapkan kalimat terakhirnya sambil mengedikkan kepalanya kearahku. Aku menatapnya sesaat dan mengangkat sebelah alisku.

"Aku tidak pernah merasa sedang berbicara denganmu Malfoy. Apa kau tidak melihat sejak tadi aku sedang membaca,dan tidak memperhatikanmu sama sekali." Kataku berusaha tetap tenang. Dan aku melihat semburat kemarahan keluar di wajah Scorpius.

"Beraninya kau mengacuhkanku Weasley"

"Memangnya siapa kau,sampai aku harus selalu memperhatikanmu? Sudahlah Al,acuhkan saja mereka. Tidak ada gunanya menanggapi orang-orang tidak penting ini." Kataku lagi masih dengan nada tenang,dengan mata yang tak teralih sama sekali dari buku Pemeliharaan satwa gaibku. Huffh,terima kasih untuk mom yang telah mewariskan sikap tenangnya kepadaku dan bukannya sikap mudah marah Dad,kalau tidak sejak tadi aku sudah mengutuk manusia-manusia tidak berguna di depanku ini dengan kutukan kepak kelelawar milik aunt Ginny.

"Kau tahu Weasley,aku yakin diantara semua murid di Hogwarts hanya kaulah yang akan menghadiri pesta dansa malam natal nanti sendirian tanpa pasangan." Kata Malfoy lagi mencemooh,sepertinya dia sudah menemukan pengendalian tubuhnya lagi. Sekarang aku sudah benar-benar menatapnya dengan menahan marah,dan disana terlihat seringaian khas Malfoy.

"Lalu,apa pedulimu Malfoy. Bukan urusanmu aku datang dengan siapapun." jawabku dingin dan menatap Malfoy lekat-lekat. Memandang memasuki lebih dalam mata abu-abu itu,berharap tahu apa maksud dari pernyataannya tadi. Tapi Malfoy malah menunjukkan ekspresi datar dan menatapku balik dengan lebih intens.

"Tentu saja itu urusanku Weasley…" sepertinya Malfoy tidak terlalu sadar saat mengucapkan kalimat itu,dan itu cukup membuatku dan Al mengerutkan dahi tidak mngerti. Bahkan dari ekspresi yang ditunjukkan Zabini dan yang lainnya,sepertinya mereka juga syok mendengar kalimat yang baru saja diucapkan Malfoy.

Sadar mendapat tatapan aneh dari semua lawan bicaranya Malfoy langsung salah tingkah,tapi itu cuma sebentar. Karena satu menit kemudian dia sudah kembali ke wajahnya yang sinis.

"Aku pasti sangat senang kalau hari-harimu berantakan Weasley,dan aku akan sangat senang kalau tidak ada pemuda mana pun yang menganggapmu menarik." Kalimat itu dia selesaikan dengan seringaian yang sangat menyakitkan. Aku tidak tahu kenapa,tapi kalimat yang dia ucapkan tadi sangat menyakitkan bagiku. Padahal sebenarnya itu tidak terlalu penting bagiku,tapi rasanya sangat menyakitkan saat kalimat itu keluar dari mulutnya.

Al sudah berdiri hendak menerjang Malfoy,dari wajahnya sudah sangat jelas dia memendam kemarahan sejak tadi. Al memang sepupuku sekaligus sahabat yang paling aku sayangi,jadi beginilah kami. Berusaha saling melindungi satu sama lain. Tapi tentu aku tidak akan membiarkan Al berurusan dengan Malfoy,karena urusannya bisa sangat panjang dan akan menimbulkan perkelahian yang tidak akan pernah bisa dilerai. Lalu dengan sigap aku menahan tangan Al,dan berdiri sendiri menghadapi Malfoy yang sekarang memandangku dengan ingin tahu.

"Cukup Malfoy. Aku sudah muak dengan semua omong kosongmu." jujur aku benar-benar sudah tidak tahan dengan kelakuan pemuda satu ini. Dia selalu saja membuatku naik pitam,aku tidak tahu apa maksudnya,tapi semenjak ada dia,hidupku tidak pernah tenang sama sekali.

Aku hendak berjalan meninggalkan singgasana nyamanku tadi,tapi langkahku tiba-tiba berat. Sepertinya ada yang menahanku untuk pergi. Dan saat aku menoleh,aku mendapati tangan Malfoy sudah menggenggam pergelangan tanganku dengan erat.

"Lepaskan aku Malfoy,berani-beraninya kau…" aku belum sempat menyelesaikan kalimatku saat tanganku sudah ditarik pemuda ini untuk menjauh dari yang lain. Aku berusaha memberontak,tapi genggaman Malfoy sangat kuat. Dan yeah…entah kenapa aku menikmati saat-saat dia menggenggam erat tanganku. Bukan genggaman kasar yang seharusnya dia tujukan untukku,tapi genggaman lembut yang sangat nyaman,seolah-olah dia menggenggam tanganku untuk menjagaku dan tidak ingin melepaskanku untuk mempertahankanku selamanya disisinya.

Aneh,kenapa aku malah berfikiran konyol seperti ini? Mana mungkin Malfoy berlaku lembut kepadaku? Aku menatap Al yang masih berdiri bingung dibelakangku,berharap dia menolongku. Tapi aku malah mendapati Al sedang dihadang oleh Zabini dan Nott,yang sekarang mereka sedang berkelahi. Aku bisa menjamin sebentar lagi mereka pasti akan mendapatkan detensi karena telah berkelahi di dalam perpustakaan. Sedangkan aku,aku masih pasrah dengan tangan Malfoy di tanganku.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Malfoy,lepaskan aku." Aku berteriak sekeras mungkin saat aku sudah mendapatkan kembali suaraku.

"Ikut aku Weasley,dan jangan memberontak." Bentaknya,lebih keras dari suaraku tadi.

"Beraninya kau melakukan ini kepadaku,kau akan mendapatkan akibatnya Malfoy. Sekarang cepat lepaskan aku !"

Sekarang Malfoy sudah menghentikan langkahnya,aku tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Ternyata seorang Malfoy sudah takut hanya dengan sedikit gertakan. Tapi tidak,dia menatapku dengan lebih intens dan seutas senyum menghiasi wajahnya. Bukan,itu bukan senyum,lebih tepatnya seringaian yang menakutkan. Aku tidak bisa menafsirkan apa maksud seringaiannya,tapi aku punya firasa buruk tentang ini.

"Kau fikir,aku akan takut dengan ancamanmu itu Weasley. Memangnya apa yang bisa kau lakukan saat ini…?"

Gila,pemuda ini memang benar-benar sudah gila. Apa yang sedang ada di otaknya saat ini,apa yang akan dia lakukan kepadaku? Dan sebenarnya dia akan membawaku kemana…? Aku meraba-raba sisi lain jubahku dengan tangnku yang bebas,dan aku tidak menemukan apapun disana. Tongkatku,dimana tongkatku? SIAL,aku meninggalkannya diatas meja tempatku membaca tadi. Tidak seharusnya aku meletakkan tongkatku disembarang tempat tanpa mengingat untuk membawanya kembali.

Aku merutuki diriku sendiri yang sekarang terlihat sangat bodoh dihadapan pemuda sialan yang _tampan_ ini. Apa? Tampan? Oh demi Merlin,aku mungkin sudah tertular penyakit Gila Malfoy. Sesaat aku hanya pasrah mengikuti langkah kakinya yang menuntunku secara paksa,tapi secara tiba-tiba pikiran-pikiran mengerikan berputar-putar menguasai otakku. Bagaimana kalau seandainya Malfoy berniat buruk kepadaku,aku kan sedang tanpa senjata dan tidak bisa melawan sama sekali. Pikir Rose,pikir! Bagaimana caranya meloloskan diri dari pemuda Gila satu ini?

oOo

Kami terus berjalan menyusuri koridor-koridor Hogwarts yang sempit. Lalu Malfoy membawaku menaiki tangga pualam yang mengarah ke menara Astronomi. Tunggu,untuk apa dia membawaku ketempat itu. Apa jangan-jangan dia mau melemparku dari atas menara Astronomi. Oh demi Jenggot Merlin,apa yang harus aku lakukan….? Aku sedang dalam keadaan lemah saat ini. Malfoy tidak akan melakukannya,dia tidak akan berani,dia bisa masuk Azkaban. Tapi sebenarnya dia bisa,lagipula dia sangat membenciku jadi kemungkinan besar dia akan melakukannya.

Aku masih berdebat dengan pikiranku sendiri saat samar-samar aku mendengar suara pintu dibanting. Aku mengalihkan perhatianku kesituasi yang terjadi disekitarku. Dan ternyata tanganku sudah terbebas dari genggaman Malfoy,tapi masih terasa kebas,tentu,dia terlalu kuat memegangku tadi. Aku masih menatapnya yang berjalan membelakangi pintu menara Astronomi dan menuju kearahku.

_`Oh tidak,inilah saatnya. Dia pasti akan memojokanku sampai ke jendela,dan setelah itu dia akan mudah untuk mendorongku sampai jatuh kebawah.`_ Sekarang pikiranku sudah benar-benar meninggalkanku,perasaan was-was menggelanyutiku. Aku Takut. Baru kali ini aku merasa takut,aku tidak tahu kenapa,mungkin karena sebentar lagi aku akan mati mengenaskan.

"Kenapa kau membawaku kesini Malfoy?" malfoy menyeringai mendengar pertanyaanku.

"Kenapa ya…? Entahlah,menurutmu kenapa…?" dia berjalan pelan semakin mendekat kearahku. Dan aku dengan bodohnya juga mengikuti gerakannya,berjalan pelan semakin kebelakang.

"Aku yang bertanya Malfoy,jangan berbelit-belit." Sekarang aku berhenti,memberanikan diri untuk menghadapinya,aku memang harus berani kan? Tapi seringaian Malfoy,semakin membuat nyaliku menciut. Dia memang paling pandai membuat orang kelabakan.

"Kau pikir apa yang akan aku lakukan padamu di tempat sesepi ini Weasley?"

_Brengsek_,sebenarnya apa yang ada di otak manusia satu ini…? Memangnya apa yang akan dia lakukan kepadaku,lama-lama aku bisa frustasi kalau terus berada disini bersama manusia gila seperti dia.

"Apa maksudmu Malfoy,jangan berpikir macam-macam tentangku." Aku berusaha sekuat mungkin membuat suaraku terdengar mengancam,tapi sepertinya tidak berhasil. Seringaian Malfoy semakin melebar,dan yang benar-saja,dia semakin mendekat. Itu cukup membuatku mundur untuk menghindari kontak berlebihan dengannya.

Seharusnya aku bisa melawannya kalau saja tongkatku tidak tertinggal di Perpustakaan,oh,aku harap Al mengamankan tongkatku agar tidak hilang. Oh demi Merlin,ini bukan waktunya memikirkan tentang tongkatku yang terabaikan,seharusnya aku memikirkan tentang keselamatanku terlebih dahulu. Aku belum tentu bisa keluar dari sini dan menggenggam tongkatku kembali. SIAL.

"Memangnya apa yang sedang aku pikirkan Weasley,apa kau bisa memberi sedikit saran…?"

_Orang ini,apa sih maunya….?_

"Jangan main-main Malfoy. Aku tidak punya banyak waktu untuk meladenimu,jadi biarkan aku pergi,dan jangan cari masalah denganku."

"Oooh,kau membuatku takut Weasley. Aku hampir lupa kalau kau mempunyai Bodyguard-bodyguard yang siap membunuh siapa saja yang mengganggumu kan?" tanya Malfoy,menunjukkan tampang yang menggelikan.

"Nah kau sudah tahu kan Malfoy,jadi jangan cari masalah denganku. Kalau kau tidak ingin mendapat masalah yang lebih besar." Aku menjawab dengan penuh percaya diri,yakin bahwa Malfoy akan langsung melepaskanku.

"Sayangnya aku tidak takut dengan saudara-saudaramu dan pacar Aurormu itu Weasley. Aku bisa menghadapi mereka semua,jadi kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkanku." Dia menjawab dengan lantang dan masih terus berjalan perlahan mendekatiku.

"Kau ini…,tunggu apa yang kau katakan tadi….? Pacar…? Siapa maksudmu Malfoy…?" aku tidak mengerti maksud pemuda gila satu ini,pacar apa? Pacar yang mana…?

"Pacar Aurormu Weasley,Auror bodoh itu,si Lupin…" kata Malfoy tak sabar.

"Lupin…? Maksudmu Ted…Teddy Lupin…? Pacarku…?" aku menatap Malfoy tidak percaya,dia menganggap kalau Teddy Lupin sahabat keluargaku adalah pacarku….? _`Hahahahaha`_ tawaku langsung meledak sejadi-jadinya. Dia dapat pikiran aneh itu dari mana…?

"Ada yang lucu Weasley…? Atau aku telah melewatkan sesuatu?" kening Malfoy sekarang berkerut,dan aku masih belum bisa menghentikan tawaku.

"Kau yang lucu Malfoy…" sekarang tawaku sudah benar-benar meledak,dibalik keangkuhannya ternyata pemuda ini lucu juga. Bagaimana mungkin dia berfikir kalau Teddy adalah pacarku,itu konyol. Jelas-jelas Teddy sangat mencintai Victoire. Lagi-lagi aku tertawa tanpa memperdulikan keadaan sekitarku. Aku menatap wajah Malfoy yang masih bingung dan serius,jadi,yeah…aku berusaha menghentikan tawaku yang meledak-ledak.

"Kau serius beranggapan kalau Ted pacarku Malfoy…?" sekarang aku yang tidak percaya.

"Yeah,apa lagi..? Kalian selalu terlihat mesra disetiap kesempatan,dia selalu memelukmu setiap kau mau berangkat ke Hogwarts,dia selalu ada dimanapun kau berada. Di stasiun,di Hogsmade,dimanapun yang ada kau disana." Aku sudah sangat ingin tertawa lagi,tapi aku berusaha menahannya,aku yakin saat ini tampangku pasti sangat parah karena berusaha menahan tawa.

"Tapi dia tidak ada disini Malfoy…" aku menghentikan kalimatku,secara tiba-tiba ada pemahaman konyol yang memasuki otakku,mungkinkah….?

"Kalau memang dia pacarku kenapa Malfoy…? Apa ada hubungannya denganmu? Atau kau _cemburu_….?" Aku berucap licik,aku tahu kalau kemungkinan ini sangat sulit dipercaya,tapi tingkah laku Malfoy kecil ini sangat mencurigakan.

"Apa…? Jangan mimpi kau Weasley. Mana mungkin aku cemburu pada gadis sok tahu sepertimu…? Tidak akan pernah…" ada yang aneh dari nada suara Malfoy. Berubah-ubah,tadi dia seperti sedang menginterogasi pacarnya yang ketahuan berselingkuh,sekarang dia gelagapan seperti sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu.

Sesaat Malfoy menghentikan langkahnya. Itu cukup membuatku menghela nafas lega. Orang ini sebenarnya sudah sangat-sangat menekanku. Tapi dia benar-benar pemuda yang dapat dengan mudah mengatasi situasi apapun. Dalam kurun beberapa detik saja dia sudah bisa menguasai diri lagi,dan kembali menyeringai licik.

"Jangan coba-coba mengalihkanku Weasley,kau sebenarnya takut aku melakukan sesuatu padamu kan….?"

"Jangan mendekat Malfoy,aku akan berteriak kalau kau terus mendekat." Sepertinya ancamanku tidak mempan,karena pemuda gila ini masih terus mendekatiku.

Bukannya menjauh dariku,Malfoy ini malah mendaraskan mantra kedap suara. Dia saat ini memang menang dalam segala-galanya,dan aku kalah. Dia semakin mendakat dan mendekat,dan aku,aku sudah terpojok merepet ke dinding yang dingin. Kakinya semakin dekat menjangkauku. _Bagus Rose,sekarang kau malah gemetar,hadapi dia Rose,hadapi dia._ tapi percuma,aku tetap ketakutan.

"Menjauh dariku Malfoy,aku tidak segan-segan lompat kalau kau terus mendekat." Nekat,itulah yang saat ini menjadi pilihan satu-satunya yang terbaik untukku. Tapi sepertinya itu tidak membuat si idiot ini bergeming,benar-benar kepala batu.

"Oh,kau tidak akan bisa kemana-mana Weasley. Lihatlah kaki dan atasmu."

Aku tidak mengerti apa maksudnya,tapi dengan bodohnya aku menuruti kata-katanya. Aku mendongak keatas dan mendapati tanaman merambat sedang memekarkan bunga-bunga kecil tepat diatasku,dan aku juga merasakan ada yang sedang membelit kakiku dengan sangat erat. Aku tidak bisa bergerak. SIAL,mistletoe. Dan disaat bersamaan,Malfoy mengambil langkah lebar,dan dalam beberada detik dia juga sudah berada tepat dihadapanku. Ikut terbelit tanaman mistletoe.

Sekarang tubuhku benar-benar gemetar,aku tahu jelas apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini. Tanaman ini akan terus menjalar sampai keseluruh tubuh kalau kami tidak segera berciuman. Yeah…ciuman,itulah satu-satunya cara agar kami terlepas dari tanaman sialan ini. Seandainya aku membawa tongkatku,aku akan langsung mem-bombarda tanaman sialan ini. Dan tentunya Malfoy tidak akan mau repot-repot melakukannya.

"Jangan berharap Malfoy." Dia sudah benar-benar dekat denganku. Sepertinya jantungku ikut berkonspirasi dengannya,karena sekarang aku hampir tidak bisa bernafas gara-gara jantungku berdetak terlalu cepat.

"Hanya itu cara satu-satunya untuk lepas dari tanaman ini Weasley,hanya itu." Dia menekankan kalimat terakhirnya,dan itu membuatku semakin tak bisa bernafas lega lagi.

"Kalau kau berani…"

Aku belum menyelesaikan kalimatku,tapi tangan Malfoy kecil ini dengan cepat meraihku dan,dia menciumku. Bibirnya dibibirku. Menciumku dengan lembut,dan antusias. Aku ingin memberontak,tapi sepertinya tubuhku juga ikut berkonspirasi dengannya. Aku seakan tidak bisa menggerakkan tubuhku,dan malah menerima ciuman darinya dengan lapang dada.

Ciuman yang sangat manis,yang tidak bisa aku gambarkan betapa manisnya. Dan lebih bodohnya lagi,aku malah semakin mempererat pelukannya,dan menelusupkan jari-jemariku diantara rambut peraknya. Dia juga menarik leherku untuk semakin dalam terhanyut dalam ciuman yang dia berikan. Aku pasti sudah gila,aku benar-benar menikmati keadaan ini. Walaupun dilakukan dengan terpaksa,tapi aku merasa kalau sebenarnya di dalam masing-masing hati kami,kami sangat menginginkannya.

Mistletoe sudah semakin meninggalkanku,aku merasakan kalau tanaman itu semakin melepaskan belitannya dan menjauh dariku dan Malfoy. Tapi disisi lain Malfoy tidak melepaskan atau bahkan hanya merenggangkan pagutannya sama sekali. Aku tidak tahu apa yang ada di otak pemuda ini saat ini,tapi aku ikut menikmati irama yang dia ciptakan untuk kami berdua.

Ada sesuatu yang bergejolak dalam hatiku,saat dia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Seakan-akan tidak akan ada hari esok lagi untuk mengulang saat-saat indah ini. Jantungku berdetak semakin keras dan keras,dan aku juga merasakan hal yang sama terjadi padanya. Jantungnya juga berdetak sangat cepat,menyeimbangi detak jantungku. Oh,demi Merlin. Apakah ini yang dinamakan CINTA…?

**-Fin-**

****Semoga suka dan mau membacanya. Dan aku berharap banget ada yang mau menyempatkan waktu untuk memberikan sedikit reviewnya. ^_^

#Chalttermore#


End file.
